


finding home (with me)

by bottomchanyeol, paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, lapslock, non descriptive drunk sex at the start, some drunken shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: friends normally don't end up on the same bed with clothes halfway tugged off and both sporting hard-ons that they're desperate to get rid of.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	finding home (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> first, i want to say thank you to myself for being strong enough to finish this and picking a pair that i’m in love with but never once written about them. second, thank you to the mods for bringing back this fest because i have been waiting :’). third, i’m just truly excited for all the works that’s going to be posted! ♡

friends normally don't end up on the same bed with clothes halfway tugged off and both sporting hard-ons that they're desperate to get rid of.

 

chanyeol woke up knowing what happened especially when all the evidences are laid out in his room, yifan still sleeping soundly beside him. he tried to stand up to take a leak when yifan groaned and pulled him back, grumbling, “don't go.”  
  
that's how they ended up falling into a routine. yifan couldn't keep his hands or mouth to himself the next time chanyeol had adjusted the collar of his shirt, claiming chanyeol's soft lips on his own before backing him up against the nearest wall. he couldn't stop after knowing how chanyeol's body worked with him, how easily he crumbles and moans in yifan's mouth when he gets touched just where he wanted.  
  
“yifan,” he jumps at the mouth on his jaw, “you gotta focus on what i'm saying.”  
  
oh right, chanyeol’s helping him study. “sorry.”  
  
he scoots closer to chanyeol until their knees are overlapping, blinking when the latter links their arms and holds his hand. yifan pushes down the urge to kiss chanyeol again, focusing on the papers in front of them. they study until chanyeol's yawning and proceeded to lie down on the bed, “i'm sleepy.”  
  
“go take a nap, i'll finish studying. thanks for the help.”  
  
yifan waits until he hears chanyeol starts to snore to take a peek of his sleeping face, pecking him on the cheek before he goes back to reviewing.  
  
—  
  
it really wasn't like that always, yifan and chanyeol only spent time together on sundays or not even catching each other awake, both too tired to even spark up a little conversation. yifan is always busy having meetings with his father and possible partnerships, businessmen trying to push their daughters on yifan who always politely declines. his father lets him decide for himself because he just wants yifan to take over the business when he retires. he also spends dinner with his mother at saturdays and she would keep him there for a night, they'd meet a woman the next morning, yifan would go to his classes in the afternoon. and finally, back to his bed before eight, chanyeol still nowhere to be found.  
  
he once had dinner with chanyeol and found him cool with all the instruments that he knows how to play, and that he's a part timer for his mother's restaurant. yifan liked him in less than three months. maybe the fact that chanyeol is also clean and leaves notes on their small dining table, made yifan like him more.  
  
they played basketball with people that are out in the streets at night and yifan discovered that chanyeol is a very quick learner, they ended up winning just by one point. they head back to their apartment with sweat clinging into their clothes but despite the smell, yifan had the opportunity to see chanyeol's naked back before the latter disappears in the bathroom.  
  
“you're very cool by the way. the coolest among all of my friends.” chanyeol confesses while they drank coffee the next morning.  
  
“oh, um. thank you, i guess.”  
  
“just don't tell any of my friends i said that.”  
  
yifan laughs, thinking that baekhyun would defend his place of being the funniest and coolest among their group of friends. he washes his cup afterwards, “don't worry. it's our secret.”  
  
“but seriously, hyung, i see what you do most of the time.” chanyeol gives him a one sided hug, “you're amazing and hardworking but don't work too much or you'll end up in a hospital bed.”  
  
“thanks, i'll keep that in mind, chanyeol.” yifan fights off the big smile threatening to give him away, “you too, you're pretty amazing yourself.”  
  
“no, i'm not.” he splutters, waving his hand dismissively. “i gotta run. thanks for the morning coffee, i owe you one!”  
  
that day, yifan swore that one day, he'll praise chanyeol until he can't talk back and deny that he's not that amazing.  
  
  
  
how yifan thought about chanyeol more than a friend or roommate just hit him one time when chanyeol got drunk and slept on yifan's bed. when yifan only watched with wide eyes when chanyeol emerged from his room, hair disarray, shoving his laptop in his backpack, waving at yifan before making his way out. when yifan saw chanyeol sleeping on the couch that his grey hoodie has fitted more loosely on chanyeol.  
  
how a single clothing he owns that was accidentally worn by his roommate made him like chanyeol more than he does back then sounds lame. but that's how it went and now, yifan is confused and doesn't know where they stand but he's happy like this. for now.  
  
—  
  
it takes a long time before the second time happened, both not under the influence of alcohol and just came home from eating out with a bunch of friends, yifan was trying to turn the doorknob in a specific way (it was never fixed and they both never bothered to call it in again) when chanyeol hugs him from behind.  
  
“hey— don't lean your weight on me.” yifan groans, legs tensed up to support chanyeol's weight. “i got it, get off.”  
  
yifan lets chanyeol take off his jacket while he slides off his shoes, his plan was already laid out in his mind— message his mother that he'll be there before noon, shower, and sleep. that all went outside the window when chanyeol pops up in front of him and didn't give him time to ask what he wants before leaning up, kissing yifan square on the lips.  
  
he's already pulling chanyeol closer, prodding his mouth open, but chanyeol giggles. yifan blinks, moving his head back a little to look at him, “what?”  
  
“you still taste like the fried squid that i didn't get to eat.” chanyeol pouts for a second before smiling a bit shyly, “i really wanted that squid, hyung.”  
  
“sorry, i was hungry. the boys were too...”  
  
“make it up to me?”  
  
“i'll let you eat all the squid that you want next time.” yifan nuzzles their noses together, “leave it to me.”  
  
“but i want it right now.”  
  
“we can still get take out—”  
  
“let me lick all of the taste out of your mouth.”  
  
yifan doesn't know how to respond to that especially when chanyeol's beaming up at him like he hasn't said anything that could potentially send yifan to hell.  
  
“i wasn't expecting for you to freeze, hyung.” chanyeol chuckles, leaning up to kiss him again. “it's been a fun night and i am feeling great right now, why not end it in a fun way?”  
  
chanyeol's bed is the same as yifan's but he has a duvet that came from his mother, yifan carefully peels them from under chanyeol and placed them the foot of the bed. yifan let chanyeol unbutton his shirt before he gently pushes chanyeol down on the bed, claiming his lips once again. he shivers when chanyeol's cold fingers traced the faint lines of his abs before it dips down the waistband of his pants.  
  
they make a quick work of throwing their clothes dramatically like how movies would do it, laughing on each others' mouths while they do so. yifan fumbled with the lube, dropping it when chanyeol reached down and lightly dragged his fingers on yifan’s cock. he presses kisses on chanyeol’s neck while the latter jerks him off slowly, arms feeling weak when chanyeol giggled and squeezes his length.

 

that’s how prepping chanyeol went, a lot of kissing and laughing but yifan leaned away to look at his flushed face and he was not disappointed. chanyeol’s smile only faltered as the third finger enters him, yifan kisses him slow then, in total contrast with how he’s moving his arm when chanyeol asked him to move faster.

 

no more words were exchanged except for pleas and their names being molded into pretty sounds that blended in with the sound of skin-to-skin action. chanyeol’s grip has always been rough as he anchors himself by digging his fingers on yifan’s lower back, trying to lessen the whines and moans by biting his lower lip, it only made yifan move faster as to coax chanyeol to moan his name.

 

yifan came first, panting, then chanyeol stilled as he paints his own stomach. he kept chanyeol’s legs on either side of him, running his hands on the smooth skin while admiring chanyeol’s debauched state. after yifan pulled out, chanyeol looked up at him with unshed tears, chuckles and hides his face on the crook of his arm.

 

“are you okay?” yifan’s eyebrows furrowed, leaning forward to check up on him.

 

“never been better.” chanyeol finally shows his face, laughing at the crease on the other’s forehead, he smooths it out with his thumb. “i just feel tired now.”

 

“do you want to take a shower?”

 

chanyeol makes a face of contemplation, before shyly blinking up at him, “carry me?”

 

 

they made a mess everywhere, the closed lid of the toilet bowl, the sink, the whole dry floor, even the door. chanyeol kept on tickling yifan that they threw each other foams and almost retorted to wrestling until chanyeol almost slipped, they quietly wash away all the mess before landing tiredly on the bed.

 

yifan wonders why he never invited chanyeol for cuddles because he’s the best one he’d ever shared a bed with.

 

—

 

it’s been two days since yifan last had a proper six hour sleep because of a ten page term paper that’s due tomorrow and a _partner_ case study work with someone who’s not very willing to help him but does send him references on their topic. he sneaks a glance at the clock next to his laptop, 2:49AM, he has to finish this before four so he can jog around the neighborhood for half an hour, a little waking up his body by exercising isn’t a bad thing.

 

fifteen minutes before four, he already finished both the term paper and the needed fifty percent of the case study, yifan shakes his hands and pulls on his fingers to hear them crack. he slouches down on his chair and gives his phone a longing look, he hasn’t opened it since morning and chanyeol still hasn’t come back to the apartment. yifan strays away from the heavy feeling that’s trying to settle on his chest, it’s time for him to prepare for jogging.

 

 

 

the air was colder than usual and he’s not even sweating a single bullet, he watches his breath in the dark as he walks back to the apartment. yifan thinks he sees chanyeol walking up to the building and he blames it on feeling more energized while being tired at the same time, his mind is probably playing with him.

 

yifan pulls out the earbuds from his ear and that’s when he hears a soft, “yifan?”

 

his head snapped up to look at the person that’s not made by his imagination, chanyeol stands there holding a carton with three cups of coffee and a transparent plastic bag that has the logo of yifan’s favorite dumpling store. he swallows, throat drier than a desert as chanyeol stares at him worriedly before walking up to him, “did you go on a jog at this weather?”

 

yifan made a pitiful sound that he should be embarrassed about but he only closed the space between them and dropped his head on chanyeol’s shoulder, he smelled his own cologne in the thick jacket that the latter was wearing and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms loosely around chanyeol and basks in the warmth.

 

“you okay?” chanyeol whispers, the hand holding the plastic bag was placed on yifan’s back.

 

yifan nods, sniffling before moving away, smiling down at chanyeol, “let’s go in before i freeze.”

 

chanyeol made yifan sit still on the couch while he laid out the coffee and food on the coffee table as if they’re in a fancy restaurant. so yifan only looked at chanyeol who was practically wearing pajamas, listened when the latter explained that he was studying with sehun and forgot the time.

 

“there, eat.” he beams as he hands yifan a pair of chopsticks.

 

yifan sighs in contentment when he stuffed two dumplings in his mouth, they’re still warm despite the weather, “thank you.”

 

“you’re passing your requirements later, right?” the fingers combing through yifan’s hair made him lean onto the touch, “you can sleep first, i’ll wake you up.”

 

“i can’t risk—” he pauses when chanyeol scoots closer and moves his head on the latter’s shoulder, “i can’t risk that, yeol. you haven’t got any sleep too.”

 

“i took three naps yesterday! i’m fully awake now anyway because of the coffee.”

 

yifan moved away to eat all of the dumplings and leaving one on his chopsticks to feed it to chanyeol before he settled back on the shoulder, “i just jogged.”

 

“and you’re full and tired.” chanyeol chews, hand now just petting yifan’s head. “you can sleep, hyung. i got you.”

 

yifan eventually falls asleep after eating and talking, head on chanyeol’s lap the whole time.

 

—

 

their relationship sure is confusing the hell out of yifan but it never hit him until he saw chanyeol holding hands with someone at the mall, he freezes next to jongin who looked up at him questioningly. yifan shook his head, “uh, let’s hurry and get coffee for the staff.”  
  
he wasn’t focused in his classes that day, which is bad but he couldn’t get his mind off how chanyeol was laughing at the man he was holding hands with. yifan almost banged his hand on the table when he thinks more about it, chanyeol was wearing yifan’s favorite sweater, on a date. everything in that sentence is just wrong.  
  
out of misery and in need of a friend he can talk to, yifan decided to call minseok, his always available friend.  
  
“hello?”  
  
“hello…”  
  
the line was silent for a moment before, “you having a little crush again, yifan?”  
  
“minseok hyung, that’s not…” he sighs, there's really no way of hiding things from minseok. “okay it is.”  
  
minseok coos, “tell me about it?”  
  
“i'd rather have you over, you know i don't like talking over the phone.”  
  
“i'm sorry, i wish i could be there.” he sounded truly apologetic which made yifan feel a bit better and ridiculous because of a _stupid_ crush.  
  
“nevermind, i'll deal with this on my own.”  
  
“don't be like that! can you at least tell me who it is?”  
  
“it's chanyeol, my roommate.”  
  
“oh, he's the one you said that's good with instruments right? your type truly didn't change at all.”  
  
“hey!” yifan flushes in embarrassment, “it was only yixing.”  
  
he had quite the fascination with yixing playing the piano and was almost convinced that he loves him until zitao had blurted out that they're dating, yifan wasn't bummed, just shocked and they're still friends. minseok likes teasing him about his crushes because he rarely gives interest on anyone.  
  
“just don't deny that you're a romantic that wants their partner to play and sing for them.”  
  
“stop, okay, yes i am and i do.” he rolls his eyes, now smiling. “even if i'm being teased, thank you hyung.”  
  
“hope you're feeling better. let's get dinner soon and maybe then, you've finally made a move on your roommate.”  
  
yifan stayed on the bed while listening to his sad playlist, trying to mentally list the reasons why he shouldn't be feeling jealous:  
  
1\. (most important) we're just friends  
  
2\. chanyeol deserves someone better  
  
3\. i'm just having one of those clingy days  
  
“i'm home!”  
  
yifan scrambles to turn off his music and immediately bury his face on the pillow, pretending to be asleep even if he knows chanyeol will still check if he is, he's pretty bad at pretending anyway.  
  
“hyung? you awake?” he feels the bed dip behind him and a hand on his arm, yifan slowly opens his eyes to stare up at chanyeol's sparkly ones. “hi, i bought take out.”  
  
he reluctantly sat up, following chanyeol with his invisible tail tucked between his legs, yifan sat down the couch while his roommate laid out the food on the coffee table. chanyeol popped a fry in his mouth before talking, “i went out on a date earlier and i wasn't sure if you've eaten already because i know you've had another one of your meetings.”  
  
“i know,” yifan clears his throat, going for the steamed bun. “i saw you walking around with the guy... are you already _that_ close?”  
  
“what do you mean? it was the first date. why?”  
  
“you we're holding hands!” he looked at chanyeol to see if the latter was just wanting to see a rise out of him but what he found was utter confusion.  
  
“isn't that what happens in first dates? i saw baekhyun do it.”  
  
“what...?” now yifan is at loss. “do they really do that now?”  
  
“i guess so?” chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed, “are you— you haven't done that in a first date?”  
  
“of course not! i'm so confused. that just means things really happen faster now, next thing you know, you're in the guy's bed—”  
  
“yifan!” he gets a slap on his arm, “that's not how it works, clearly.”  
  
“i'm just joking.” yifan chuckles, momentarily forgetting about his almost breakdown earlier as chanyeol moves closer and leans his head on yifan's shoulder.  
  
“i thought you were getting worked up but it was just your old romantic self that's showing.” chanyeol slips a leg between yifan's and clings. “i won't do it again since i'd like to follow the 'original' way of dating.”  
  
“it's okay if you don't...”  
  
“i want to.” chanyeol hums, his nose tickling yifan's throat.  
  
yifan didn't get to finish the other food as their locked lips and uncoordinated legs led them back to the bedroom. he pants on chanyeol's nape, getting whiffs of chemical from the week old bleached hair but his attention was solely on chanyeol's whines and his hands trapped beneath yifan's bigger ones.  
  
chanyeol had urged him to stop but only to flip their positions, his thighs on either side of yifan's hips. he had sank down, kept yifan's hands on his thighs and intertwined their fingers, smiling sweetly as if he knew what was worrying yifan earlier.  
  
dear heavens, help yifan live.  
  
—  
  
most days have been normal, flirting early in the morning (yifan tries), kisses before they leave the house, and chanyeol casually taking clothes from yifan's closet. he once told chanyeol that his clothes aren't enough for two people but the latter just pouted and proceeded to take more clothes from him so yifan didn't speak about it again, not that he minds seeing chanyeol in his clothes.  
  
lazy days are what yifan looks forward to every week where he can crash on his bed and sleep for more than 12 hours, it was recently replaced by chanyeol offering to massage his feet and cuddle with him until morning. yifan can only cook breakfast so he always goes for pancakes, already adding the maple syrup when chanyeol comes in wearing whatever yifan has and this morning he's only in an misbuttoned pajama shirt with boxers.  
  
he can't help but ruffle chanyeol's hair before reaching down and buttoning the shirt properly, he gets a sleepy smile and 'good morning' in return. yifan pinches his cheek but kisses it afterwards, his own face heating up a little at the impulsiveness of his actions.chanyeol didn’t seem to mind.  
  
  
  
of course chanyeol's everyday innocence and softness doesn't last long, one minute he's watching national geographic then the next he's climbing on yifan's lap. today is one of those days. yifan had completely forgotten his books, all strewn on the floor next to him, his mouth on chanyeol's lower back. he had been thinking about wanting for chanyeol to sit on his face and suffocate him so he won't suffer anymore but right now, having chanyeol back up on his tongue is better.  
  
he had chanyeol coming in less than two minutes before prepping him as the latter requested for him to do, yifan has no intentions of have his hands leave chanyeol for a second until he gets instructed to take off his pants and sit down on the couch. yifan let out a shaky exhale when chanyeol sat down on his dick and leaned back on his chest, “this okay?”  
  
“y-yeah.”  
  
chanyeol gave him a kiss on the nose before continuing to watch the cringey drama. okay, yifan thinks, this is nice just having to feel chanyeol around him. he unknowingly distracts his roommate by leaving light feathered kisses in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
when minseok arrived at the apartment a week later, yifan falls on him, clutching his shoulders. “i'm so fucked.”  
  
—  
  
yifan finds himself with chanyeol on a supermarket in the evening, picking groceries because chanyeol's mom will be coming over for dinner the next day. he's looking at the fruits when chanyeol trudged over, “i'm buying cereal.”  
  
“you don't need four boxes.”  
  
“... i can eat a whole box for a day.”  
  
“but still, we can get them if you run out.” yifan gives him a look, “you won't be eating cereal for that long.”  
  
chanyeol goes to take the boxes back except for one, shoulders slumped and a deep frown still on his face. yifan doesn't try to reach out and say sorry, he knows it's better to let chanyeol alone for a while before approaching him again.  
  
“let's get the vegetables then go, okay?”  
  
“fine.” chanyeol mutters, pouting.  
  
  
  
mrs. park seemed delighted to see yifan for the first time, he had to crouch down and hug her back, suddenly missing his mother when mrs. park rubs his back. she doesn't let them take a step in the kitchen but finishes cooking in less than an hour, yifan salivated at the number of side dishes, making it look like a whole feast for five people. he offered to wash the dishes as a thank you and chanyeol was urged by his mother to help him, which led them now to stand side by side.  
  
“you charmed my mom tonight.” chanyeol chuckles, drying the plate with a towel.  
  
“i hate to think about it but she laughed at my shit jokes.” yifan sighs, smiling.  
  
“they're not that bad!” chanyeol nudges him with an elbow, looking up at him with a smile. “thank you.”  
  
“for what?”  
  
“just being a...” _a friend_ , yifan bites his lip and waits for chanyeol. “for being you.”  
  
“for being little old me?”  
  
chanyeol nods before closing his eyes and kissing yifan, just a long press of lips that makes the latter feel safe. he wanted to pull chanyeol closer but the sound of mrs. park's footsteps made both of them return to what they were doing, both flushed and a bit frantic.  
  
“oh, i'm sorry if i was ruining a moment. i was just going to get the dessert ready.”  
  
“it was nothing, mom.” chanyeol laughs nervously, clearing his throat. “i'll bring it to the living room.”  
  
“take your time, boys.” she says with a teasing lilt on her voice.  
  
“i'm sorry.” chanyeol whispers, eyebrows drawn in the middle.  
  
“don't worry about it.” yifan tries to ignore chanyeol's questioning stare, clapping his hands. “so, dessert?”  
  
  
  
“thank you for taking care of chanyeol, you know he's kind of still a little kid sometimes,” mrs. park smiles sweetly at chanyeol when the latter makes a sound of protest, “i'm glad he has you.”  
  
“oh, um. i'm glad i'm chanyeol's roommate too.”  
  
mrs. park only laughed before engaging them in a group hug, “good night. chanyeol, i'll text you when i get home.”  
  
both of them plops down the couch with a sigh, tired and sated. yifan was ready to haul himself up when chanyeol tugs his hand, “let's go shower.”  
  
it ended up with yifan watching rivulets slide down chanyeol's shoulders and lots of idle talking while washing off the suds, he lets chanyeol towel his hair dry before doing the same for him. yifan settled on the bed after plugging in his charger when chanyeol sets one knee on the edge of the bed, he looked conflicted.  
  
“hey.”  
  
“can i stay?”  
  
yifan wants to say, _you've been sleeping with me for the past months of course_ , but he settled for saying, “yeah, come cuddle.”  
  
he falls asleep with chanyeol's face between his shoulder blades and an arm around his waist.  
  
—  
  
yifan starts to feel like something has shifted after that night, chanyeol grew more cautious around him and he can't help but think it's one of the things he'd done. so instead of asking chanyeol, because he's actually scared too, he waits for chanyeol to finish his classes. the latter was surprised to see him but accepted yifan's invitation to eat dinner, they talked about what chanyeol's been doing for the photography class he signed up for.  
  
see things beyond the subject, chanyeol explained as he shows yifan unedited pictures he took that day. they walked in the quiet side of the neighborhood as yifan helped chanyeol look for more inspiration and stumbled upon a small playground. chanyeol immediately sat down on one of the swings, “push me!”  
  
chanyeol doesn't last long in the swing and ushered yifan to sit down so he can push him instead. yifan is scared of heights but he can make an exception even if his knuckles are white, holding on for his dear life. instead, he focuses on the sounds that chanyeol makes when he pushes the swing, laughing at the strained groan chanyeol let out when yifan tried to stop.  
  
he raises his eyebrows when chanyeol ran to his front with open arms, “i won't do it!”  
  
“why? come on! jump on me, i won't fall.”  
  
and so yifan threw himself at chanyeol, trying to lessen the impact but still bumped pretty hard on chanyeol. he apologizes, checking if he hit chanyeol anywhere, “you okay?”  
  
“of course i am, i'm strong, y'know?”  
  
“i know that.” yifan then takes chanyeol's hands, taking a deep breath. “hey, um, did i do something wrong? you've been kind of distant and i'm worried.”  
  
chanyeol blinks for a moment, lips curling up. “no, it's nothing.”  
  
“are you sure because it feels like it's not nothing.”  
  
chanyeol loops his arms around yifan's waist and leans against his chest, “let's talk about this at home.”  
  
“okay.”  
  
  
  
yifan was right about the feeling that chanyeol would still avoid the questions he had, he entertains chanyeol by kissing him back and trapping him on the bedroom door, nosing his way down his neck before biting _hard_. chanyeol yelps, “ow!”  
  
“i know what you're trying to do, yeol.”  
  
he straightens up to look at him in the eye but chanyeol only looked forward, hands on the lapels of yifan's jacket. “you really are not gonna let me off the hook?”  
  
“not really.” he brushes off the strands of hair away from chanyeol's eyes, leaning down to give him an eskimo kiss. “but i'm not going to force you to.”  
  
“that means a lot, hyung. thank you.”  
  
chanyeol went back to his own room to study so yifan can sleep peacefully but after maybe two in the morning, yifan felt the bed dip beside him and an arm slung over his chest, the smell of chanyeol's shampoo invading his senses.  
  
—  
  
the strobe lights are blinding whenever it hits their table, making yifan close his eyes momentarily while jongin snickers at him.  
  
“hyung, you should be at home now.”  
  
“but it's your birthday, i can't miss it.” yifan smiles, ruffling jongin's hair.  
  
“i'd rather see you in your old shirt and talking to me through the screen,” jongin nudges him with an elbow. “you've been working a lot more in the office than i've seen you with your books.”  
  
“i balance them really well, what can i say?”  
  
“that's why you deserve a little break from it all.”  
  
jongin stood up a little later when the music changed, leaving yifan slowly drinking the shots of different alcohol in front of him. a stranger joins him a little later, looking more intoxicated than yifan, he huffs and knocks back a shot.  
  
“thanks dude.” stranger lifts up another glass.  
  
“you should probably stop drinking.” yifan moves the remaining glasses away from the man's reach, glad that the man didn't protest.  
  
“thanks again.” the man slurs before clearing his throat, “i'm junmyeon.”  
  
“yifan.” they engaged in a sloppy handshake, “so. why don't i call a cab for you?”  
  
junmyeon shook his head, looking down, “don't wanna.”  
  
“why? you might end up passing out if you continue to drink and this is not a house party.”  
  
“boyfriend.” junmyeon leans in to whisper as if it was a secret, he smiles sadly at yifan. “had a fight.”  
  
yifan takes a shot at that after feeling his heart throb and his thoughts went immediately to his roommate, “what happened?”  
  
“usual small things. i really don't know.”  
  
“are you... getting tired of them?”  
  
“no, i could never.” his head snapped up, shaking his head. “i love him too much. i really just needed a little break.”  
  
“oh, then that's good. right?”  
  
junmyeon now nodded with a genuine smile on his face, “yeah. we're also getting married soon, maybe it's the stress.”  
  
“congrats, man.” yifan flashed him a grin but returned to his stern look, “now can i call you a cab?”  
  
“please do.”  
  
they talk a little more outside while waiting, he let junmyeon pry a little about his own problems (re: feelings) and the latter always laughed at his whining. yifan listened to junmyeon talk about their relationship before they decided to marry each other, feeling a bit lighter than before he entered the bar with jongin.  
  
“tell him what you really feel, yifan, there's nothing to lose.” junmyeon waves.  
  
“just our friendship?”  
  
“shut up and just go for it!”  
  
yifan stood there for a moment, contemplating, deciding. he pulls out his phone to text jongin that he'll be going home and immediately starts walking when he gets a thumbs up from his friend. a sudden surge of braveness made him impatient, letting our huffs of irritation from the taxis that drove past him until finally someone nice let him in. yifan slips off his coat when he started to feel a bit hot, now nervous but somehow excited. he wants to tell chanyeol.  
  
he bolted up the stairs but quietly opened and closed the door, dropping everything on the general direction of the couch. yifan peeks inside chanyeol's room, seeing the star night light plugged in and the owner with his head half hidden by a pillow. he kneels down the floor, stares until he feels like his face is flushed. yifan reached out to brush chanyeol's bangs away before cupping his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb on the cheekbone, “chanyeol, wake up.”  
  
chanyeol stirs but doesn't open his eyes, “yeol, i have something to say. please wake up.”  
  
yifan let out a breath when chanyeol opens one eye, croaking out, “what time is it?”  
  
“almost midnight.” he leans his cheek on top of the blanket, smiling.  
  
“i wanna go back to sleep.” chanyeol pouts, buries his face on the pillow.  
  
“you can, after i tell you something.”  
  
“right now?” he sounds like he's halfway in a deep sleep.  
  
“yes, can you listen to me?”  
  
“okay.” chanyeol whispers.  
  
“i love you.”  
  
chanyeol was silent for a while and yifan was convinced that he fell asleep until chanyeol turned to him with a sleepy smile on his face, “love you too.”  
  
“really?” yifan whispers, blinking owlishly.  
  
“yes, hyung. good night.”  
  
yifan sat there watching chanyeol for a few minutes before showering with a blank mind and falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, too tired to even think about it.  
  
  
  
the fast clicking of the keyboard and the smell of coffee woke him up, he listens while trying to fully force his eyes to open. yifan squints, blinks slowly at the figure sitting next to his feet, he pulls the blanket over his mouth to yawn. chanyeol stopped typing in his laptop and looked over, he lifts yifan's orange mug, “coffee?”  
  
yifan nods, groaning internally when something popped while he's in the process of sitting up, though he smiles when chanyeol chuckled and called him an old man. he takes a few sips, having some sort of staring contest with chanyeol. he tied his bangs away from his forehead, made him look more younger.  
  
soon, yifan became aware that he'd done something last night and chanyeol remembered it. he clears his throat before placing his now empty mug on the ground, shuffling back until his back rests on the headboard, “about yesterday... you heard me, right?”  
  
chanyeol smiles a little, nodding.  
  
“well...” he rubs the back of his neck, eyes darting back and forth from chanyeol's expectant face and somewhere else. yifan's eyes just land on the print that's on chanyeol's hoodie, oh, that's his. he opens his mouth but was a bit intimidated by chanyeol's watchful eyes.  
  
“where's the yifan that dared to wake me up yesterday?” chanyeol spoke softly, a smile still adorning his face. “i—do you regret it?”  
  
yifan sprung up, “no! of course not. i don't just say things like that carelessly.”  
  
“so what will it take for you to speak about it again?” anticipation began to build alongside his nervousness as chanyeol crawls up to him, blinking innocently. “do i have to sleep before i hear it from you?”  
  
yifan holds back a bubbling whine from his throat, maybe it's actually a squeal, his voice would crack so it's a no. he leans in to kiss chanyeol's forehead, “you're cute and you know how to use it.”  
  
“thank you.” chanyeol drops his weight in yifan, chin resting on his stomach. “but that wasn't what you said last night.”  
  
“isn't that a bit too fast? i mean. we're doing things backwards.”  
  
“then we'll take it slow. tell me the other version of what you said.”  
  
yifan sighs, now smiling. “i like you.”  
  
“and i like you too. maybe much more than you like me.”  
  
“hey! you said taking it slow.”  
  
“just wanted to tease you.” chanyeol laughs as he situates himself on yifan's lap, head on his shoulder, trying to curl up as much as he can. “promise me that the second time you tell me the exact words, i should be fully awake.”  
  
“i promise.” yifan endures holding chanyeol like that until his hip and nape hurts from the position. he doesn't mind, as long as chanyeol's laughing (even if it means embarrassing himself).  
  
—  
  
everything went smoothly, they had their first dates and yifan ended up being more relaxed rather than the nervous ass he is before they met in the living room. but of course one night had to ruin their small rule of 'taking it slow' and couldn't help themselves, hanging out with friends at a club was a bad idea.  
  
at first, yifan was all in for chanyeol wearing a short top that flashes his stomach whenever he lifts up a hand but he grew a bit possessive after feeling the stares of other people on chanyeol. someone tried to hit on chanyeol but the beauty he is, didn't realize that, yifan had to keep a hand on chanyeol most of the time, his brooding expression and terrifying eyebrows were useful other than looking professional at work.  
  
both of them weren't drunk, still held a conversation, but yifan seemed to feel lightheaded when he kissed chanyeol as soon as they got home. they made out at the couch for a good amount of time, lazy and too wet, that doesn't stop yifan from letting his hands roam chanyeol's upper body.  
  
no matter how many times he saw chanyeol naked, it still feels like something new but he wasn't foreign to the latter's spots, accidentally tickling him. chanyeol jolts away from him with wide eyes before laughing, taking yifan's hands and kissing his knuckles. and if that doesn't just made yifan's heart soar, so close to asking chanyeol to be his boyfriend right here, right now.  
  
chanyeol stood up to peel the jeans from his legs and yifan's was only done pulling out his left leg when he got a lapful of chanyeol, engaging him in another heated kiss. he had to hold onto chanyeol's hips when the latter reached down to take them both in his hand, yifan pants pathetically, running his hands up and down chanyeol's back.  
  
a few minutes and a messier kiss later, chanyeol comes with a keen, shuddering. yifan kisses chanyeol wherever his lips could reach, catching their breaths. words mindlessly slip from his mouth, not even bothering to mask it with another word, chanyeol giggled on his shoulder.  
  
“okay. i should've also made you promise not to say that when we're literally a mess and you ruined one of my favorite shirts.”  
  
“we both ruined it, anyway.” yifan let his head tip back, looking at chanyeol at the corner of his eye. “you can steal my favorite shirt in replacement of yours.”  
  
chanyeol hums, pressing a kiss on the corner of yifan's mouth. the latter pulls him closer despite the stickiness between them, he can't help but grin.  
  
“i love you too, just in case you didn't know already.”  
  
  
  
the truth is that chanyeol has also been harboring a crush on yifan since he met him, he reveals this to yifan one night while they were having dinner and his red tinted cheeks were something that chanyeol engraved in his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
